Seriad and Balish discuss her entry and such
conciseTactician >CT began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 17:07 -- 17:07 CA: Hiyu 17:07 CT: You, I do not KNOW you, yet it SEEMS you have ENTERED. 17:08 CA: Y-yeag 17:08 CT: A Sylph then? Any CLUES to what that MEANS? 17:08 CA: Qgi stw yuoo 17:08 CA: N, 17:08 CT: What? 17:09 CA: Spoorry it'sa hardd tloo typpe 17:10 CA: Asnd I feeel liuke a terrribl trool 17:10 CT: Alright... WEIRD enough. Did something HAPPEN? I know SOME enterances have been rather SHAKING for a few of us trolls. 17:11 CA: W-well, Iu met thius PP guy...and well, he 17:11 CA: He, he sjattrd NY hand 17:11 CT: PLEASE tell me that is a TYPO. 17:12 CA: Aand Kikaate mayybe deaad 17:13 CT: What HAPPENED? We've been doing FINE with the enterences and SUDDENLY Kitate may be DEAD and you apparently met Jackie. 17:14 CA: Jhakie? 17:14 CT: Jackie, that's what PP CALLS HIMSELF. 17:14 CA: Poouch. 17:14 CA: *ooiuch 17:15 CT: Okay, WHATEVER you just said. 17:15 CT: Tell me what HE did, why you gave him a HAND. 17:16 CA: Werll, Kiikate haad stooooooped respoonfding 17:16 CT: He stopped RESPONDING before Jackie CONTACTED you? 17:16 CA: And PP wqas gooieng too help me foooor a priece 17:16 CA: Yes 17:17 CA: He wqanted me tpoo cheoooose a trooll foor him toooooo hurt, aand I choooooose myseldf 17:17 CT: Hmm, I ALWAYS thought he would DIE, Kikate thats IS. 17:18 CT: Noble, SACRIFICING yourself. He just CHRUSHED your hand? That seems very TAME for what Jackie has been saying. 17:19 CA: Aaand theen, he toold mee too choooose soomeoone else, aand I-I panicvked annd siad Nyullar 17:19 CT: You did WHAT. 17:20 CA: N-noow he-he's gooooigng too cuut oouut jer eyyea 17:20 CA: *eyes 17:20 CT: How could you DO this to ANYONE ELSE? 17:20 CT: Why would you CHOOSE AGAIN after he DISPLAYED his INTENTION the FIRST TIME? 17:20 CT: Are you DAFT? 17:20 CA: W-well, I, I uh....I iipanickeed 17:21 CA: II waanted tpoo xhoooose myseld agn 17:21 CT: Okay, you did it to ENTER, CORRECT? 17:21 CT: That's IT. 17:22 CT: No OTHER REASONS, RIGHT? 17:22 CA: N-nooen 17:22 CA: I, I-sweer 17:23 CT: I PROMISE, Low Blood, if I FIND OUT there is SOMETHING ELSE going on, you will WISH the only thing that happens is a CRUSHED HAND. 17:23 CT: Jackie is NOT to be trifled with. 17:23 CT: NEVER. 17:24 CA: D, ;= 17:24 CA: I casnt evewn mmakw muy hoooorns 17:25 CT: DAMN, I should have KNOW he would start to BOTHER you other trolls. 17:25 CA: I-Oi'm sxcarrred 17:26 CT: Listen, now that you are IN, find SOME WAY to heal you're hand. You SHOULD be safe from HIM, for a TIME. NEXT TIME he tries to BOTHER you, IGNORE HIM or seperate yourself from your COMMUNICATION DEVICE. 17:26 CA: W-wiiil d9 17:28 CT: You Low Bloods ALWAYS find a way of messing things UP. 17:28 CT: I'm going to TAKE MY LEAVE, tend to your HAND. 17:28 CA: Ui amm sssoooooory 17:28 CT: As you WERE, contact me AS SOON as something OCCURS. 17:29 CA: Oookay 17:29 CA: It hurts ssoo bad.... 17:30 CT: Well, maybe you should SPEAK to Nullar about that, she knows SOMETHING about healing. 17:31 CA: A-Are yoou suure...I mean....wghat if.... 17:31 CT: You should TELL her as well. It's ONLY fair. 17:32 CA: Rriifght. Īwkill 17:32 CT: GOOD, err, GOODBYE then, uhh... 17:32 CT: What was your name AGAIN? 17:32 CA: Bvye! Seeriad 17:33 CT: Balish, I will HOPEFULLY spea to you AGAIN. 17:33 CT: Goodbye. -- conciseTactician >CT ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 17:33 -- 17:33 CA: Iiis yoooour hand ookay?? ?? 17:33 CA: Byeee!